User blog:Mich, Michele
Figure I'll try this out. This'll probably be the only review I do. Anyway: Overview Stats *HP: 6621 (+1100) *ATK: 2343 (+440) *DEF: 2288 (+440) *REC: 2003 (+440) Kit *LS: 100% boost to Atk of Dark types & 50% boost to BB gauge fill rate (all types) *ES: 20% boost to all stats & 8% chance to cause Curse, Paralysis, Poison & 10% chance to cause Injury, Weak and Sick when Scarlet Pin is equipped *Normal hits: 16 (DC: 3, Max BC dropped: 48) *BB: 18 combo Dark AoE (280% mod), 45% chance to curse & gives all allies 10% chance to cause curse for 3 turns *SBB: 22 combo Dark AoE (550% mod), boosts all allies' BB gauge by 4-7 BC when attacked & gives all allies 10% chance to cause curse for 3 turns *UBB: 25 combo Dark AoE (1000% mod), boosts all allies' Atk by 200% & applies 800% Damage over time buff on enemies for 3 turns Comment One of the past Arena Queens is back with a vengeance in her 7* form. Her stats offer more HP at the cost of a bit of Rec for your average 7* unit but it's much more balanced than her 6* form with her ATK being almost the same as her DEF. While she can replace Magress as mono-Dark leads in Arena and quest with a 100% boost to Atk of Dark types, she shines a lot when used as sub unit! Comparison to other units Vs. Feeva *In terms of stats, Kikuri has more HP (+250) but Feeva has more of everything else. (Atk +69, Def +41, Rec +299) *Kikuri has a far superior DC of 48 BC compared to Feeva's 26. *LS-wise, Both have 50% fill rate. Kikuri also gives a nice 100% boost to Atk of Dark types. Moreover, Feeva's additional 70% BC drop rate when Sparking is somewhat redundant to her BC fill and isn't really necessary in most situations. In FH where more damage is bad, Feeva is superior to Kikuri. In General, Kikuri's LS is better. *BB-wise, Kikuri has a nice 45% chance to cause Curse and an additional 10% given to all allies totalling 55% for her and 10% for everyone else. In situations where you want to lock down your opponents, Kik's BB is what you need. Feeva's BB, however, has universal utility offering a 70% boost to all 3 major stats other than HP. Which is better will really be mostly what you need and keep in mind that Feeva's buffs are quite weak compared to others in your party which specialize in that buff (e.g. Kanon and his 140% Def buff) *SBB-wise, Kikuri's %mod is higher than Feeva's. (550% vs. 500%) Both offer BB fill rate but Kikuri gives the better BB gauge when attacked buff like Diana and Lilly Matah but far superior. Feeva's SBB will give you a flat 35% BC drop rate buff but will also give a 35% boost to HC drop rate making her a great pseudo-healer. Lastly, Kikuri's BC produced by her SBB is 44 compared to Feeva's 36. This is another toss-up but your Trial teams will benefit more from Kikuri while Feeva may actually hurt your BC production more due to bosses resisting buffed BC drop rates. (Like Zevalhua) *UBB-wise, Kikuri has higher damage output giving a nice 200% Atk boost and additional DoT for 3 turns. Basically, you're comparing a pure offensive UBB to Feeva's universal utility UBB which buffs the same stats as her BB would. The only problem I find is that her UBB has fewer hits than SBB and is somehow harder to Spark. In the end, if you want to nuke your opponent, choose Kikuri. *Overall, Kikuri is a pure DPS unit while Feeva is more well-rounded. Luckily, their buffs don't overlap so you can use both on the same team! Vs. Diana *Stat-wise, Kikuri has higher HP (+271) and ATK (+54) while Diana has better defensive stats. (DEF +94 and REC +377) *DC-wise, Diana drops 22 BCs while Kikuri stays ahead with her whooping 48 BC drop. *LS-wise, Diana gives a nice passive 4-6 BC when attacked + a 75% boost to HC effectiveness. Kikuri, on the other hand, has a great +50% fill rate but gives an Atk boost which only benefits a certain element. Thus, as general leader, you'd get more use from Diana, especially for Trials, but Kikuri's LS is mostly offensive, and in most situations with her as lead, you'd be using a mono-dark team which Diana has no place in. *BB-wise, While Kikuri curses and locks down opponents, Diana again gives support giving 4 BC/turn and 4-5 BC when attacked. It's another situation where it depends on what you really need. (Debuff vs. BB fill) *SBB-wise, Kikuri's SBB gives a 4-7 BC when attacked buff in addition to giving your party a 10% chance to apply curse. Diana, in contrast, still only gives 4-5 BCs when hit, but also 5 BCs/turn and a 20% BC drop rate. While in a pure comparison, Diana may net more BCs overall, Kikuri gives you a little more damage a respectable BC fill that's at least superior to Diana in one area. Also, Kikuri's SBB gives a whopping 44 BCs versus Diana's measly 18 BCs. Furthermore, if you already have a Feeva or Griel on your team, Diana's 20% BC boost is actually pretty weak, and might be liability for trial battles. So Kikuri gets the advantage here from me. *UBB-wise, Diana's going to guarantee your BB gauge is full with a whopping 50 BC fill on attack. Kikuri is again more of a nuker in this comparison. In the end, you're going to pick whichever UBB you need for the battle between these two. *Overall, Diana is definitely better as a pure support unit, but Kikuri shines because she offers both support and damage as well as a (somewhat) useful debuff. If you want pure BC/HC, go with Diana. If you have BC covered by another unit and want some other fun choices, take Kikuri. It's also worth noting Diana is comparatively useless in arena (22 BCs versus Kikuri's whopping 48!) while Kikuri can be a great lead and sub. Vs. Elza *Stat-wise, It doesn't take a genius to figure out that Kikuri has the superior stats. *DC-wise, Kikuri is still strong with her 48 vs. Elza's 30! *The LS of both units is almost identical (+50% BC fill), and if you were running non-dark units the would be exactly the same save for Kikuri herself getting a boost from her LS. Thus, the advantage clearly goes to Kikuri, thought not always by too much. *Both offer a 45% proc of curse on BB, however Kikuri also gives the 10% proc to all party members. Close, but advantage Kikuri. *SBB is a little trickier, because Elza actually has one of the highest curse procs here at 60% while Kikuri merely gives the party a 10% curse proc rate and no huge curse debuff on SBB. Elza also has more hits on her SBB (30 v 22). Elza does in fact gives a 70% spark boost however even calculating that boost her own damage will end up being lower than Kikuri's SBB. There are also many better spark boosters on the scene now, and its likely you don't want Elza in your party for that reason. And finally Kikuri will net you more BCs (44 vs 30) on SBB. *How about arena? Elza's DC is lower, but her SBB takes fewer BCs than Kikuri! Still, in arena, even a normal BB is enough to take out an enemy team, and it's going to be hard to justify putting in a 6* on your arena team in hopes of getting a SBB when you get a stronger BB from Kikuri. *Overall advantage Kikuri, but Elza does put up a good fight with her curse SBB. Vs. Lilly Matah *Stat-wise, Same as Elza *DC-wise, Kikuri dominates Lilly with her 48 vs. Lilly's 18. *LS-wise, Lilly goes for pure BB fill with 3-6 BC fill when attacked, while Kikuri gives the great 50% fill rate and Atk boost. Overall, I feel Kikuri has a better LS. *BB-wise, Almost the same as Diana except a bit weaker. so if you have a Diana, Kikuri is an overall better BB than Lilly. *SBB-wise, Kikuri hands down wins. Despite Lilly's 4 BC/turn + 3-6 when attacked + 20% BB fill rate, there's no BC generated so Kikuri wins with her 44 BC + 4-7 when attacked. *Overall, Kikuri is better than Lilly in all cases and you can just borrow a Diana friend if you don't have one yourself. Vs. Vesti *Stat-wise, Vesti has better HP, ATK and REC than Kikuri (HP +61, ATK +188, REC +83) but Kikuri has a bit higher DEF (+24) so Vesti has superior stats. *DC-wise, Kikuri has a nice 48 but Vesti with her ES completely trumps it with 72! *LS-wise, Vesti's LS boosts HP and Def by 30% and 25% BB cost reduction and 15-20% BC cashback. Kikuri's 50% fill is nice, but in terms of pure BB refill Vesti's will require fewer BCs and your BB gauge fill will be less dependant on RNG with Vesti. On top of that Vesti's leader skill can apply to any squad. Unless you're running a mono dark team and need an attack boost, Vesti wins in the leader skill department. *BB-wise, While the damage is similar, the BB of the two is really quite different, with Kikuri being all about adding curse while Vesti gives a cashback of 6 BCs on her BB and 4 BC fill/turn. *SBB-wise, Even including damage, SBB is another area where Vesti dominates. She offers the same 4-7 BC when hit buff that Kikuri has but throws up a unique +30% BB fill buff. The only negative I could really say for Vesti is that her BB fill starts to be overkill. You might already have no problem with Kikuri's buffs alone on SBB, and you'd have a nice curse debuff proc for all allies with Kikuri. All things considered, advantage here to Vesti. *Vesti's UBB is a little odd. It's more or less the same as Diana's giving you an almost guaranteed full BB gauge from enemy attacks (+50 BCs when hit). However, Vesti will again trump Kikuri here because she also gives the same ATK boost (200%) as well as a DEF boost (200%). Vesti's UBB is also higher damage. So, Vesti wins again. *Overall Vesti is the superior unit for many of the reasons Kikuri is great. It's important to note Kikuri will still have a niche in mono dark teams as leader, and of course her curse buff. Pros and Cons Pros *Nice DC with normal attack (48) *Excellent curse debuff and adds to allies attack *Awesome BB fill on attack, beating out even premium units like Diana and Lily Matah as a sub. *Great leader skill, especially with a mono dark team. *You may already have her in your inventory without summoning 50+ times with other 7 stars. Cons *Not the highest nuker is terms of pure damage. *Leader skill really only benefits dark units *No high curse proc on SBB, making her BB sometimes more desirable. Category:Blog posts